All I made, I made for you
by Neidocas93
Summary: 1ºCapitulo... Sasuke e Sakura sao um par de namorados, mas suas familias e os seus passados interligados sao um grande obstaculo para a felicidade que eles querem viver
1. Chapter 1

**All I made… I made for you**

_**Pe**_**rsonagens:**

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

Descrição: Tem 18 anos, é um pé rapado, já chumbou uma quantidade de vezes no secundário. Vive com o pai num apartamento bem pequeno. É frio, adora desprezar os outros. É bastante estranho.

**Haruno Sakura:**

Descrição: Tem 17 anos, o seu pai é um grande exportador de tecidos para o exterior, está no 12ºano, prestes a acabar o secundário. Vive com o pai, mãe e com o seu irmão mais velho na maior mansão de Konoha. É um bocado bruta quando se enerva, adora ajudar os que a rodeiam.

**Haruno Daichi:**

Descrição: Tem 20 anos, irmão mais velho de Sakura. Vive com os pais. Está na faculdade de Direito e ajuda o seu pai nas exportações. É super protector, principalmente protector de Sakura. O seu nome o distingue como primeiro filho ou primeiro neto.

**1ºCapítulo**

** Que nos interessa o passado, se nos somos o futuro?**

-Quantas vezes é preciso te dizer que eu quero esse rapaz fora das minhas terras? - Gritou um homem

-Mas pai, aceita o facto de… - tentou a rapariga deter o pai

-Não aceito, porra de facto nenhum! Eu não tenho de aceitar nada! Já te disse que não te quero ver com ele e ponto final!

-Takeshi, não precisas de te exaltar desta forma! – disse uma mulher agarrando no braço do marido.

-O que é que se passa aqui?! – interrogou um rapaz ao entrar no quarto da irmã

-Daichi-onissan… - disse a rapariga no meu das suas lágrimas.

-Por favor pai, retire-se… - pediu Daichi abraçando a irmã

-Mas era so o que faltava eu estou na…

-PAI! Sakura esta nervosa. Sai!

-Vamos Takeshi, tenta acalmar-te…

-Tu mãe, tu também nunca soubeste por um «basta» em nada, pois não? – interrogou Daichi com os olhos bastante revoltados.

Os pais saíram do quarto e Sakura agarrou-se ao irmão e chorou ainda com mais força do que antes.

-Pronto One-chan… deita tudo cá para fora…~

Depois da sua irmã se ter acalmado, Daichi, foi ate a cozinha buscar algo para ela jantar, uma vez que o pai lhe proibira de o fazer. Mandou que Sakura se deitasse e que jantasse sossegadamente na condição de lhe relatar o que tinha sucedido na sua ausência.

-Agora podes contar-me o que aconteceu? – perguntou Daichi depois de Sakura terminar a refeição

-Hoje eu e o Sasuke…

-Pronto, ate, estranhava que esta confusão toda não fosse por causa do Uchiha…

-Tambem tu me vais julgar?

-Sabes bem que não. Nunca o fiz, porque ninguém manda no que sentimos. Podia julgar-te por tudo, menos por isso. Mas continua…

-Hoje menti ao pai, a dizer que iria passar a tarde com Hinata, quando na verdade fui sair com ele. Alguém me viu e disse ao pai… e quando cheguei a casa quase ia apanhando uma surra se não fosse a mãe.

-O pai assim está a passar das marcas!

-Nunca percebi qual era o problema dele… o Sasuke fez-lhe algum mal?

-O Sasuke, não…

-Então quem fez?

-Não foi assim a tanto tempo quanto eu gostaria que fosse. Sabes que a nossa família nem sempre foi tão abastada como hoje é. Na altura dos nossos avos paternos, eles viviam mesmo muito mal. Os nossos avos tiveram 3 filhos, Daiki, Takeshi, nosso pai, e Nanami. Eles eram uma família feliz onde nunca tinham discussões, era mesmo uma família exemplar. Nosso avô fazia parte do conselho do presidente da Vila. O clan Haruno era pequeno, comparado com outro grande clã que vivia do outro lado da aldeia, o Clã Uchiha. Na altura do acontecimento Nanami, irmã mais nova do pai, tinha cerca de 17 anos, era uma menina inteligente, que nunca se metia em problemas, ela era linda, pelo o que vi nas fotografias do clã… tu es muito parecida com ela. So a excepção do seu cabelo que era um pouco ou tanto mais comprido que o teu, mas igualmente rosa.

Sakura sorriu para o irmão, mas ainda não percebia o que isso tinha haver com ela e com Sasuke, adivinhando os seus pensamentos, Daichi prosseguiu.

- Ela devia estar ai no 12ºano, ela tinha um colega que se chamava Izuna, era um rapaz também muito bonito. Eles mal se falavam, ate que uma vez Izuna salvou a nossa tia de uma chuva imensa. A partir desse dia eles começaram a falar-se, a fazerem os trabalhos juntos. Ate uma noite que ambos saíram juntos, Izuna queria apresentar Nanami para a família dele, como sua namorada, uma vez que ambos queriam muito sê-lo. Nanami foi ate lá sem o nosso avô saber. Quando Nanami chegou a casa o avô estava fulo, pois aquilo não eram horas de andar na rua. No dia seguinte Izuna levava sempre a nossa tia a casa, e eles trocavam alguns beijinhos longe da vista de todos, ate que um dia o nosso tio Daiki, os apanhou e chamou o nosso avô, assim que Nanami pôs o pé em casa ela apanhou uma valente surra. Nossa avó não podia fazer nada, apenas calar, pois quem mandava na casa e na família era o avô… Bem tu sabes como eram as coisas no tempo de vida dos nossos avos, nada de exposições na rua. E com isso nosso avô e Daiki pensaram que Izuna já teria "desrespeitado" Nanami! No entanto, se isso acontece-se a única coisa que eles fariam era casar Nanami com Izuna. Mas o pai, não gostava da família dele, era muito arrogante e conseguia riqueza através dos altos impostos que cobrava a toda a vila. Izuna era apenas um rapaz com 18 anos, era obvio que não tinha culpa da família onde tinha nascido, porem, o avô não pensava assim. E foi lá, numa tentativa de desafiar o pai de Izuna, em artes marciais. Mas nosso tio Daiki, foi por mais lenha na fogueira e exigiu um combate de samurais. O avô lutou arduamente ate que caiu e não se conseguiu levantar mais. Deixando Nanami, nosso pai e a avó em casa, quando ele caiu ofegante no chão, é conforme as regras o vencido pode morrer, mas o oponente podia ter misericórdia e deixa-lo vivo. Porem, Daiki que nem sequer estava em combate, foi em auxiliu do pai, correu em direcção do pai de Izuna com a espada pronta a perfurar-lhe o peito… mas Izuna pôs-se em frente do pai, saído de sei lá onde, acabando por esfaquear Daiki. Daiki sorriu com sague a escorrer da boca e caiu no colo do pai. O avô ficou fora de si, correu para Izuna numa tentativa de lhe tirar a vida, da mesma maneira que este fizera com o seu filho. Mas o pai de Izuna pôs se na frente deste acabando por matar o avô.

Daichi não proferiu nem mais uma palavra, sabia que já tinha contado demasiado a irmã, sabia também como era a irmã, ela queria saber mais, mas se Daichi lhe contasse o resto ele sabia que Sakura iria ficar de rastros.

-Que horror! Mas o que isso tem haver comigo e com Sasuke…

-Queres mesmo saber?

-Sim…

-Izuna estava cheio de sangue do combate, e ele próprio levou os corpos para a casa do pai. Quem foi a porta foi Nanami, ao ver Izuna com alguns dos seus criados carregando macas com corpos tapados por um lençol branco, ela adivinhou. Ao descer as escadas, ela estava com uma mão atrás das costas. Ele aproximou-se dela, arrependido, mas ele apenas agiu em defesa, Nanami estava com a cabeça demasiadamente quente, a pessoa que ela mais amva tinha acabado de matar o seu pai e o seu irmão mais velho. Com as lágrimas a escorrerem pela cara Nanami abraçou Izuna, beijou-o e cravou-lhe uma kunai no peito. Os homens de Izuna apanharam o corpo deste, matando de seguida Nanami.

-Ai meu deus! – exclamara Sakura

-Segundo os relatos dos criados de Izuna ele ainda proferiu estas palvras "Hoje, meu amor, estaremos juntos, longe de toda esta gente". Dizem também que a nossa tia morreu com um grande sorriso ao ouvir estas ditas palavras. O nosso pai que na altura tinha 15 anos, com tanto barulho correu ate a porta da casa do nosso clã e viu as macas no chão, e os corpos de Nanami e Izuna. Apartir desse dia foi o nosso pai que cuidou da nossa avó… e foi apartir desse dia, que ele ganhou ódio de morte pela aquela família… por aquele clã… o clã Uchiha.

Sakura ficou com os olhos em bico, não podia acreditar que algo tinha acontecido entre a sua família e a família de Sasuke, era horrível.

-Ma-Mas… O que era Izuna a Sasuke?!

-Ao que parece a mãe de Izuna teria um caso fora com um outro sujeito, e dai ela teria engravidado, dando à luz uma rapariga, que eu agora não me lembro o nome. Todos pensavam que essa rapariga era filha do pai de Izuna, mas na verdade, não, era de um amante de sua mãe. Essa rapariga casou, uma vez que tinha o apelido de Uchiha, acho que se casou com alguém que também pertencia ao clã. E dai nasceu Sasuke e seu irmão Itachi.

-Ai Daichi, não estou a entender nada desse negocio?!

-Meu deus, gostava que também tivesses puxado a inteligência de Nanami, vou fazer uma árvore genealógica!

nn

Acabando de desenhar alguns traços numa folha de papel, reviu e entregou a Sakura.

-Pronto, os quadrados azuis corresponde ao sexo masculino, os rosas ao sexo feminino. As setas laranjas simbolizam os casamentos, as setas roxas, o "caso" da avó do Sasuke, e as setas vermelhas corresponde à descendência de cada casal. Entendes agora?

-Sim…

-E será que agora conseguiras entender a dor do pai?

-A dor eu sou capaz de entender. Não me pesas é para afastar do rapaz que amo. Ele nem sequer tem o sangue do Izuna!

-Não tem o sangue mas tem o nome… e isso para o pai, conta muito.

Daichi olhou para irmã mas esta não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Daichi puxou os lençóis para cima e apagou a luz para que ela pudesse dormir.

-Vá, agora que estas mais calma, dorme. E não penses em nada, é o melhor.

-Obrigado Oni-san

-De nada Ne-chan

Quando por fim Daichi saiu, Sakura fechou os olhos. Pensava o que o pai teria sentido ao presenciar a morte, quase certa, do próprio Clã. Pois ele seria o único herdeiro. Deve ter sido horrível, ela tinha motivos para odiar os Uchiha, mas como se a pessoa que mais amava era um? Devia ignorar o passado? Respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se. Será que sasuke sabia do sucessedido? Fechou os olhos e por fim adormeceu.


	2. Chapter 2

**2ºCapítulo**

**A vida não é nada fácil, porem, nos podemos facilitar a nossa.**

**No dia seguinte Sasuke seguiu ate ao pátio de uma igreja da vila, onde aguardava por Sakura. Este também era vítima de sermões pelo facto de namorar com Sakura, ele viva sozinho com o pai. O seu irmão Itachi tinha falecido num acidente, durante uma viagem de avião. E sua mãe tinha-se separado do marido e não tinha condições para sustentar Sasuke. O pai sempre lhe contara o que havia acontecido no passado, embora Sasuke não acreditasse nem um pouco. Avistou Sakura, correu para ela, abraçou-a e beijou-a.**

**-Que tens? Não estas com uma cara muito feliz – perguntou Sasuke**

**-Descobri uma coisa… **

**-Algo importante?**

**-Sim, sobre o passado das nossas famílias.**

**-Ah, isso. Já ouviste a historia do Uchiha Izuna e da Haruno Nanami?**

**-Ontem a noite.**

**-Como vês… ninguém está a favor do nosso relacionamento. Eles nunca nos vão deixar em paz.**

**Sakura olhou para o chão um pouco triste. Sabia que Sasuke queria uma vida calma e sem problemas. E se eles estivessem juntos so haveria chatices.**

**-Sakura, eu pensei muito a respeito disto. Não pensas que não me vai doer. Vai ser tão doloroso para mim, como para ti. Mas já vi que não há outra opção…**

**-Tu…É mesmo isso que queres?**

**Sakura sentia as suas pernas a tremerem tanto, como varas verdes. Então o Sasuke…Ele queria mesmo dar um ponto final em tudo. **

**-Calma Sakura, é o melhor para os dois…**

**-Como assim o melhor? Sabes que sou super feliz quando estou contigo. Sabes que não me interessa o que a minha família pensa quando eu estou contigo. Sabes o quanto eu te amo e mesmo assim fazes-me isto? Dar um ponto em tudo o que andamos a lutar? É isso…**

**-Pronto… mais uma vez a tua cabeça pensa cedo de mais, e nunca me deixas acabar de dizer, o que te tenho para dizer, bolas! Porque é que es assim? Isso irrita.**

**-Hum? – Sakura sentou-se num dos bancos de madeira, respirou fundo e deixou Sasuke acabar de falar.**

**-Eu nunca disse que queria acabar… tu nunca me ouviste a dizer tais palavras, porque pensas sempre nisso?**

**-Tenho medo so isso.**

**-Medo porque?**

**- Porque te amo**

**-Eu também te amo, mas relaxa, isso não vai acontecer. Até porque, de todas as namoradas que tive, sempre foram elas que acabaram comigo. E o mesmo será contigo, acredita. – respondeu Sasuke a sorrir para acalmar Sakura**

**-Mas então, o que estavas a pensar…?**

**Sasuke sentou-se num dos bancos de madeira e puxou Sakura, fazendo-a sentar-se no seu colo, beijou-a de seguida abraçou-a e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.**

**-Aqui podemos acabar como o Izuna e Nanami, eu não desde que te encontrei não quero partir, da mesma maneira que eles partiram para ficarem juntos. Eu quero partir contigo, quero amar-te, quero sentir o amor que tenho circular pelas minhas veias… Sakura-san, vamos embora desta terra.**

**Sakura ainda estava abraçada a Sasuke, sentia o seu cheiro ser tão penetrante em si, pensava se o que Sasuke acabara de dizer, não seria a salvação deles? Ela ate queria ir. Mas deixar o seu irmão para trás? E calcularia também que o pai colocasse quase uma vila inteira atrás dela. Agora estava dividida.**

**-Sasu…**

**-Shiiiii. Não quero que me respondas agora. Eu não levei muito tempo a pensar nisto porque nada me prende aqui, apenas tenho o meu pai, que não presta. Mas tu, tu tens uma família que te ama. Pensa, dá me a resposta quando achares o que é melhor para ti.**

**Ficaram ali um tempo, mimando-se um ao outro. Ao pôr-do-sol Sasuke levou Sakura ate a uma rua próxima de sua casa. Uma vez que se o pai de Sakura o visse, "matá-lo-ia".**

**-Amor… - chamou Sasuke vendo Sakura partir – eu não te quero forçar a coisa nenhuma. Mas é como te disse, antes de te ter, eu estava mergulhado na escuridão, não encontrado saída eu queria muito deixar a minha existência. Tu chegas-te, mesmo ainda carregando com este fardo, tendo-te eu não posso fazer nada.**

**Sakura abraçou-o e de seguida beijaram-se.**

**Sakura partiu, deixando Sasuke para trás.**

**Ela mal podia acreditar, Sasuke queria fugir com ela. Seria algo… por um lado estupendo, extraordinário, maravilhoso! Mas Sakura tinha consciência que seria perigoso, e deixar Daichi para trás era algo doloroso demais. Ela ama o irmão, mas Daichi também não ia ficar para sempre naquela casa, ate porque ele já fazia intenções de ir viver para um apartamento com a sua namorada, sem casar, uma ideia que não agradará ao pai. Será que podia contar com Daichi? Será que se ela lhe pedisse um conselho ele não a denunciaria? Refugiando-se no seu quarto, foi se sentar a varanda. Esta uma noite de Verão quente, agradavelmente ela sentou-se na sua cama de rede e ficou a observar a lua e as suas fieis companheiras, as estrelas.**

**-Interrompo pensamentos? – Perguntou Daichi batendo na porta de vidro da varanda.**

**-Nunca Oni-san**

**-Não sei, parecia que não estavas aqui – respondeu Daichi sentando-se ao lado da irmã**

**-…**

**-Estas estranha Sakura. A última vez que te vi assim, andavas tu babadinha pelo Uchiha.**

**Sakura deu uma pequena risada abafada e continuou a olhar para o céu, sorrindo, mas seus olhos tinham outra expressão.**

**-Lembras-te da historia que te contei ontem à noite?**

**-Claro, é muito triste. Mas fica para sempre na memória de qualquer um.**

**-Eu ocultei um facto…**

**-Então?**

**-Bem, quando nosso pai voltou para casa para chamar a avó. Os corpos de Izuna e Nanami haviam desaparecido.**

**-Como?!**

**-Ainda ninguém sabe o porque. Sabe-se que eles caíram no chão, como os guardas na altura era uma cambada de imbecis não souberam ver se eles estavam verdadeiramente mortos ou não.**

**-Alguém tinha interesse em pegar os corpos?**

**-Eu acho que não, Sakura. Eu tenho, é uma esperança que eles ainda estejam vivos.**

**-Tu achas que eles…**

**-Sim, que eles encenaram a mortes deles e que quando o pai voltasse para casa, com pavor de ver seu pai, irmão e irmã mortos, eles poderia fugir. Eu ando a estudar uns diários que pertenceram a nossa tia Nanami, ela escrevia muito. Mas ainda so li diários quando ela tinha 14 e 15 anos.**

**-Oni-san, achas que eles fizeram bem?**

**-Encenar a morte deles… acho que fui cruel demais com a avó e com o pai. Poderia ter fugido sem terem feito isso.**

**-E fugir? Achas que eles devia ter ficado e lutar pelo que eles sentiam?**

**-Bem, eu por um lado acho que entendo o lado de Izuna. Ele sabe que abriria uma grande guerra civil, não quis e fugiu com a sua amada. Eu acho que no lugar dele faria o mesmo.**

**-Fazias?**

**- Como diz o velho ditado, "No amor e na guerra, vale tudo."**

**As palvras de Daichi foram a resposta a sua decisão, do nada ela abraçou fortemente o irmão. este não compreendendo o porque voltou a falar.**

**-Amanha vou a casa da Avó Harumi, o pai não sabe que eu ando a estudar os diários da Nanami, por isso tem sido um segredo meu e da Avó. Queres vir?**

**-Eu vou. Já faz alguns meses que la não vou.**

**-Sim, a avó tem saudades. Passo na tua escola amanha, quando saíres. Vamos de mota.**

**-Meninos! Mesa!**

**A empregada da casa, Emi, que a muito que lá viva, chamou os irmãos para a mesa, e estes correram apressadamente, pois sabiam que o pai detestava que alguém não chegasse à mesa antes dele.**


End file.
